Un anniversaire beaucoup mieux que prévu
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Juste un petit OS pour mon petit protégé : Basilicum. Tout simplement car il est mon personnage préféré et que ça me fait plaisir d'écrire pour lui  3


**Titre:** Un anniversaire beaucoup mieux que prévu.

**Pairing:** Tsuna Basil x3

**Rating: **M

**Note**: Bon anniversaire à Basilicum, je serais peut-être la seule à lui faire un OS mais je m'en fiche, rien que le fait d'écrire quelque chose pour lui me rend heureuse. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et que vous penserez à Basil aujourd'hui car c'est un personnage pas assez exploité alors qu'il est vraiment adorable.

**Bon lecture !**

* * *

><p>Basil se promenait dans les rues de Namimori, il avait prévu d'aller chez les Sawada car son maître lui avait dit de passer. Il avait un peu hésité au début, après tout il ne voulait pas déranger, mais quand Iiemitsu lui avait dit que Tsuna serait là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir en pensant au jeune Decimo, et il avait accepté. Il souriait, impatient de voir le futur Decimo, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident dans le futur. Presque trois mois, ça avait été dur, il n'avait pas arrêter de penser au jeune Vongola.<p>

Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il était il rentra sans le faire exprès dans quelqu'un. Il s'empressa de s'incliner en se confondant en excuse, sa langue maternelle revenant au galop comme toutes les fois ou il était gêné ou alors quand il se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Il garda la tête basse et les yeux fermés, espérant que la personne qu'il avait bousculé ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

-Ah non ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est ri-Basil-kun ?

Le jeune châtain rouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux et se releva, peut-être un peu trop soudainement d'ailleurs car le haut de sa tête entra en collision avec le menton de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il poussa une légère plainte de douleur avant de planter son regard océan dans celui couleur noisette qui lui faisait face. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que devant lui se tenait l'objet de toute ses convoitises.

En effet Sawada Tsunayoshi, appelé plus couramment « Dame-Tsuna » et un peu moins couramment « Tsuna », se frottait le menton en lançant un regard à ses affaires de cours qui s'étaient renversées par terre. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'accroupit pour ramasser ses affaires avant que Basil ne reprenne ses esprits et ne se mette à genoux pour l'aider à ramasser.

-Désolé Sawada-dono ! Je pensais à quelque chose d'important et je ne vous est pas vu ! Je vais vous aider à ramasser.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Basil-kun, ce n'est pas grave. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec le « dono » et surtout avec le vouvoiement... Appelle moi simplement Tsuna.

-Pardon Sawada-do... Tsu... Tsuna-dono... ?

-C'est pas encore ça, mais déjà beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Basil-kun ?

Le jeune disciple d'Iiemitsu s'était relever entretemps, Tsuna ayant rangé toutes ses affaires. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir très légèrement en voyant le petit sourire que lui lançait le fils de son maître. Il hocha la tête pour donner son accord, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus son vis à vis. Puis il se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Depuis quand tu es revenu à Namimori ?

-Et bien... Je suis arriver hier dans l'après midi. Oyakata-sama m'a dit de passer chez vous.

-Ah d'accord ! C'est pour ça que Kaa-san n'arrête pas de cuisiner depuis ce matin alors... Apparemment elle à l'air contente que tu viennes, elle à même fait un gâteau !

-Ça doit être parce que Oyakata-sama lui à dit quel jour on était... Et moi qui ne voulait pas que ça se sache...

-Pourquoi, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Le 23 Juillet non ?

-Oui, mon anniversaire.

-... Heeee ? Mais... mais Too-san me l'a même pas dit !

-Il à au moins respecter un peu sa promesse.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que c'est ton anniversaire ?

-Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, alors faire une fête avec beaucoup de monde tu penses bien...

-... Je vois... Bon et bien allons-y alors.

Tsuna ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez lui suivit de Basil. Mais il avait un petit sourire triste que le châtain ne pouvait pas voir vu qu'il lui faisait dos, il aurait bien aimer que son père lui parle de l'anniversaire du jeune CEDEF, ou même que le principal concerné le lui dise lui-même. Il trouvait ça un peu bête mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

Basil quant à lui le suivait tranquillement, même si il avait l'impression d'avoir lu de la déception dans le regard de l'autre adolescent. Même si il n'en était pas sûr il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serré en pensant que c'était peut être de sa faute. Aucun des deux n'osa ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la maison de Tsuna. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et se fit sauter dessus par un Fuuta tout content que son grand frère adoptif soit rentré.

-Dit Tsuna-nii, pourquoi Mama n'arrête pas de faire à manger depuis ce matin ? Y'a plus de place sur la table de la cuisine... Et Lambo à manger trop de bonbons alors il s'est endormit comme ça d'un seul coup dans le canapé.

-Encore ? Pourtant je lui avais dit d'arrêter...

-Ça arrive souvent Tsuna-dono ?

-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine...

-Wah, Basil-nii !

Le petit prince des classement se précipita vers le disciple du père de Tsuna et lui fit aussi un câlin auquel Basil répondit en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Il connaissait bien Fuuta car il habitait non loin du Manoir Vongola en Italie. En voyant ça le futur Decimo ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux du plus jeune, une jalousie qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer.

-Bon Fuuta tu veux bien aller jouer avec I-Pin, Basil-kun et moi on monte dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

-Compris Tsuna-nii !

-Tu viens Basil-kun ?

-Oui, j'arrive je vais dire bonjour à la Mama.

Tsuna hocha la tête et monta les escaliers, après tout sa chambre n'était pas difficile à trouver et puis ce n'est pas dans sa maison que Basil allait se perdre vu la taille de cette dernière comparée au Manoir Vongola. Le châtain alla donc saluer la mère du futur Parrain qui l'accueillit avec une étreinte chaleureuse et lui souhaita son anniversaire en lui disant qu'il aurait son cadeau demain parce que son mari n'arriverait que demain à cause des retard de son avion.

Il bafouilla quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin de cadeau mais cela ne servait à rien Nana était déjà repartit aux fourneaux en chantonnant après lui avoir dit qu'ils feraient la fête demain car il était déjà tard et que demain tout le monde serait la. Basil monta donc les escaliers en soupirant légèrement, même si au fond de lui il était content. Une fois dans la chambre de Tsuna il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et vit qu'en effet, il était déjà 21h30.

-Au fait Tsuna-dono, tu faisais quoi dehors à cette heure la ?

-J'ai été manger des sushis chez Yamamoto, tu sais au restaurant ou on à fait la fête pour la victoire à la bataille des anneaux.

-Oui je me rappelle, quand j'étais avec Lanchia-san.

-Mais toi tu as mangé ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai manger dans l'avion en fin d'après midi, alors je n'est pas vraiment très faim...

-Oui je comprend ! Tu veux jouer à quelque chose ? Kaa-san à gagner la Wii grâce à un tirage au sort, et on à eut cinq jeux offert !

-Je veux bien !

Les deux adolescent s'installèrent donc assit devant la télévision, le dos appuyé contre le lit et le propriétaire de la chambre alluma l'écran ainsi que la console, ils choisirent rapidement le jeu, Mario kart. Tsuna expliqua rapidement les règles et les fonctions des boutons à l'italien qui n'avait jamais jouer à ce jeu, en ayant juste entendu parler.

Ils passèrent presque une heure et demi sur la console mais Nana entra en plein milieu d'une course ou Basil jurait en italien du fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les objets que lui lançait le jeune Sawada. Elle sourit en les voyant tout les deux comme ça puis leur demanda de se lever pour qu'elle puisse placer le futon pour l'invité. Tsuna grommela légèrement mais changea de place et le châtain obéit bien sagement en remerciant la mère de famille avec un petit sourire.

Cette dernière quitta ensuite la pièce en leur disant de ne pas se coucher trop tard et ferma la porte. Finalement, ce fut Basil qui gagna grâce à cet objet génial qu'était le champi doré puis ils éteignirent la console et Tsuna ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas être déranger par l'un des petits pendant la nuit comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ce fut ce moment la que choisit Basil pour se lancer, il devait à tout prit avouer son amour au jeune Decimo, au moins son anniversaire aurait servit à quelque chose, lui permettre de se retrouver seul avec le futur parrain Vongola. Il déglutit, d'abord il devait vérifier quelque chose.

-Dit Tsuna-dono...

-Hm ?

-Tu... Tu aimes toujours Sasagawa-san ?

-Kyoko-chan ? Je ne pense pas, j'ai abandonné il y à déjà presque un an. Parce que je ressens quelque chose d'encore plus fort pour quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

-... Ah...

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-... Pour rien.

Le châtain enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour que Tsuna ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Un poids considérable s'était ôté de ses épaules lorsque son vis à vis avait dit ne plus aimer Kyoko, mais un autre était venu s'y déposer lorsqu'il lui avait dit aimer quelqu'un d'autre encore plus qu'avant.

-Dit Basil-kun... Est-ce que tu...

-Je ?

Basil s'était redressé après avoir ravalé difficilement ses larmes, même si la tristesse se voyait malgré tout dans son regard, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Car le regard est le miroir de l'âme, et qu'il est impossible de le contrôler comme on le souhaiterait. Il tenta un sourire même si il n'obtint qu'un pauvre rictus douloureux.

-Est ce que tu... Enfin ça se pourrait que tu... m'aimes ?

Le jeune CEDEF écarquilla d'un seul coup les yeux, fixant Tsuna, affolé. Il était donc si facile de voir en lui ? Il détourna le regard, cherchant dans son esprit un échappatoire pour se tirer de cette situation. Et le regard insistant du Decimo qui lui brûlait le cœur. Il ferma les yeux, priant ardemment pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve mais il les rouvrit d'un seul coup en sentant une source de chaleur se coller contre lui et deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Même si tu essai tu ne peux pas me le cacher Basil-kun, mon intuition peut s'avérer utile parfois.

-Je... Tsuna-dono c'est...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que je ressentais quelque chose de très puissant pour quelqu'un d'autre que Kyoko-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Je parlais de toi.

-... Que... Mais enfin je... Et puis... C'est...

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'italien adorable en le voyant bégayer comme ça, le regard fuyant et les joues rouges. Il murmura un « Désolé » à l'oreille de Basil pour s'excuser de ce qu'il allait faire et, écoutant son cœur et son instinct, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain qui se figea instantanément. Il garda les yeux grand ouvert, fixant les orbes miel qui lui faisaient face et qui brillaient d'une douce lueur l'incitant à se détendre.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux sensations qui l'assaillait. Son cœur avait raté un battement et tambourinait maintenant dans sa cage thoracique comme si il souhaitait que son propriétaire réponde avec ardeur avec l'adolescent face à lui. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Basil passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui qui apparemment était devenu son petit ami et hésita avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour venir lécher timidement la lèvre supérieure de Tsuna.

Le futur Decimo rougit en sentant la langue du châtain caresser sa lèvre et, après avoir hésité quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche pour laisser son partenaire approfondir le baiser. Basilicum sourit intérieurement, jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un. Il remercia mentalement son maître de l'avoir fait jouer le rôle de l'appât durant la bataille des anneaux, car même si il avait été blessé, il avait pu rencontrer Tsuna.

Il relâcha doucement les lèvres de son jeune amant et plongea son regard ampli de tendresse et de désir dans celui de ce dernier en lui souriant. L'héritier Vongola répondit à son sourire et, suivant son hyper intuition, il allongea Basil sur le futon après lui avoir retirer son haut en rougissant. Le châtain fit de même avec le haut de pyjama de Tsuna et lui caressa doucement le ventre pour le rassurer.

-Ba... Basil-kun est ce que je...

-Hm ?

-Est ce que tu veux qu'on... continu ?

Basil ne répondit pas et se redressa légèrement pour passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune Decimo pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Tsuna y répondit, heureux que son amant accepte d'aller plus loin. Décidant de laisser les rennes à son hyper intuition, il retira comme il put le pantalon et le boxer du châtain et les siens en rougissant comme pas possible quand son regard se posa sur le corps nu et si désirable du disciple de son père.

Il demanda à l'oreille de Basil si il pouvait se mettre dos à lui à quatre pattes et le jeune CEDEF obéit sagement, écartant un peu les jambes. Tsuna porta ses doigts aux lèvres de son amant mais celui-ci posa sa joue sur le futon de telle façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le Decimo de son oeil droit puis il lui dit.

-Pas tes doigts, c'est toi que je veux.

-Mais... Basil-kun je...

-C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai bien le droit à une faveur, non ?

Le futur parrain des Vongola lui sourit avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Otanjobi omedeto, Basil-kun. ». Puis il plaça son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du châtain et entreprit de le pénétré lentement mais sans s'arrêter pour ne pas faire durer la douleur que Basil allait certainement ressentir.

En effet l'adolescent aux yeux océans gémit de douleur sous l'intrusion de la virilité de son compagnon en lui mais il soupira de soulagement lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta une fois entré jusqu'à la garde pour le laisser s'habituer. Il se détendit et, lorsqu'il ne sentit plus qu'un léger inconfort, il bougea ses hanches pour inciter Tsuna à bouger.

Le jeune Sawada se mit à bouger difficilement dans le fourreau de chair étroit, l'extase se peignant sur son visage alors qu'il sentait les parois de l'intimité de son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe. Il continua à se mouvoir lentement jusqu'à ce que Basil se détende entièrement pour qu'il puisse accélérer le rythme.

Le châtain gémissait faiblement, arrivant à grappiller un peu de plaisir et il poussa un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la verge de son amant effleurer quelque chose en lui qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Il supplia Tsuna d'accélérer, ce que ce dernier fit en souriant, content que son partenaire aime ce qu'il lui faisait.

Écoutant une nouvelle fois son intuition, il glissa une main à la taille du jeune CEDEF et se saisit de son membre avant d'exercer un mouvement de vas et viens légèrement différent de celui dans son intimité pour que Basil se perdre dans le plaisir. Ce dernier se mit à gémir sans discontinuité, assaillit par un surplus de sensations toutes plus grisante les unes que les autres. Sous les petits cris de plaisir de son amant, Tsuna accéléra le mouvement, se sentant venir.

-Basil-kun je... ! Je vais...

-Aahn~ ! Vi... Viens...

Le gémissement plus qu'obscène du châtain en fut trop pour Tsuna qui se libéra dans l'intimité de Basil en poussant un râle de plaisir, bien vite suivit de son partenaire qui se déversa dans la main du jeune Decimo. Ce dernier se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante et les yeux encore embrumé de plaisir.

Le châtain roula sur le côté pour se blottir contre Tsuna, reprenant sa respiration, le regard brillant de luxure et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il remonta un drap fin pour cacher leur corps dénudé et embrassa rapidement son futur Boss et nouvellement amant. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, lorsqu'il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux et des lèvres se poser sur son front.

-Bon anniversaire Basil-kun, je t'aime.

Il répondit brièvement un doux « Je t'aime aussi. » avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'être aimé, un sourire aux lèvres et la conscience tranquille, bien vite rejoint par Tsuna, leur deux cœur tambourinant joyeusement de concert, relié par un fil rouge invisible à l'œil nu mais graver à tout jamais dans l'esprit des deux adolescent.

**.End.**


End file.
